Downloaded
by Gaudete
Summary: Totally crackfic. Inspired by the truly interesting free book downloads for the Kindle. Nude Winchesters, a sex crazed fairy, psychotic imp, sex magic, and an uptight banshee. See inside for full summary about the madness.
1. Chapter 1

_This is totally crackfic! I mean PWP on crack with plot bunnies gouging their eyes out fic. All inspired by the truly interesting free downloads at Amazon for the Kindle. I'm now almost wishing I didn't own the thing – but I love it. Everything in me goes against writing this but it's to fun to resist. So here's my contribution to the erotic/gay/fantasy/sci-fi/horror/mystery/classics/porn/religious downloads that are seared into my brain now._

Rating: M (sex, language, craziness)

_

* * *

_

"Goodness they are handsome boys," the fairy said as she undressed the Winchester brothers with her eyes.

"Yes they are."

"Hey Shi if two dragons are fucking each other is it bestiality? And who would want to read about two dragons fucking anyway? I've seen it. It's just gross." The imp in the group was preoccupied with the summary of the trash that passed for erotica at the Kindle store.

"Oh, enough." Shi said as she took her laptop away from the imp and put it in her bag.

"But I wasn't finished!" The imp protested loudly and everyone in the diner looked at their table. "They have a whole set of books devoted to shapeshifters bofing each others brains out I want to read."

There was nothing more annoying than a petulant, whiny imp that wasn't getting his way. And once it got loud they could be toast. Especially with the Winchester brothers in the diner tonight. So she pulled the laptop back out and let the imp surf the smut online.

"If my computer gets a virus because of this your ass is vaporized," Shi said quietly to the imp.

The imp huddled down in his seat. He understood what she meant.

"Oh my, _that's _a title?" Now the fairy was completely enraptured with the Kindle free download selection.

"Almost afraid to ask," Shi said but curiosity got the best of her.

"Almost an Orgy," the imp replied loud enough for the patrons at the tables around them to hear.

"Enough!" This time she slammed the laptop shut and crammed it in her bag. "Order dessert and coffee to go buddy boy. We've got to go. Now!" The hunters were looking at them too much for her comfort.

"You're a mean old banshee bitch," the imp pouted to Shi as he got the waitress attention.

"You're about to see how banshee bitch I can be," it was a threat. A low level threat because they were all stuck with each other until the next full moon, but a threat nonetheless.

Rule one in the Sidhe kingdom, never ever trust an imp. Rule two a horny, sex crazed, voyeuristic fairy with a serious kink addition can never be left alone among mortals. Rule three when rules one and two go to hell you got serious trouble on your hands. That's where Shi found herself now. Frantically running through the fields around the hotel trying to find Puck before he killed someone or something, and looking for where Tatianna had disappeared off to.

She was going to kill them both when she found them. If the hunters hadn't already killed them. That thought made her nervous. Yes they were annoying Sidhekin but they were her friends – annoying as they were. If something happened to them she would feel really bad. However that thought fled her mind as she ran into something warm, solid, unmoving, and mortal.

"Shit," she said as she looked up and saw the tallest Winchester brother looking down at her. Act calm, act mortal, act….oh hell she saw Puck in the field behind him trying to….oh fuck. "PUCK!"

She ran as swiftly as the wind but by the time she had gotten to where the imp had been he was gone and there was a carcass of something at her feet.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, shit!" She always cursed when she was mad, or nervous. Puck was gone, Tat was nowhere to be seen, and a large hand had grabbed her arm and was leading her back toward the hotel.

The more she thrashed to get loose the stronger he held her. She was a freaking banshee yet a mortal had enough strength to keep her from getting loose. Oh hell. She hadn't realized that sometime during their first encounter that night to now he had slipped a bronze cuff on her wrist.

Sam noticed the banshee looking at the bronze cuff. "So I guess bronze really does take away a banshee's power."

"You guessed? I'm being manhandled by a talking ape because you guessed? Unbelievable I thought you were suppose to be professionals. Everyone knows bronze takes away a banshee's power."

He was going to have to gag her if she didn't stop insulting him, but he also needed her help. His brother had finally met his match in a horny, sex crazed, kink fairy. He would never have believed that Dean could be fucked into a coma but apparently that was what happened. The fairy had left before he could get her to reverse whatever she had done to him but he had the banshee. She had to be able to fix Dean.

She had to squint her eyes when they walked into their hotel room because the light was bright. Once they had adjusted she saw the shorter Winchester with his eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling, a very large smile on his face, completely naked, and shallowly breathing. This type of sex magic was beyond her paygrade.

"Sorry, but I can't undo Tat's magic. He'll have to come out of it on his own. Which he will do in approximately 24 hours or so. Give or take about 4."

"We have to hunt tonight. I need him back to normal in five hours."

"That kind of sex magic needed to break the spell would take at least two hours to build, another two hours to simmer and…"

Sam knew she was thinking about something.

"Maybe if it was a quicky you could have him back to normal with half hour to spare."

"How do you break the spell then?" He was desperate.

"I don't. Tatianna put him into it, she has to take him out of it."

"Actually you could do it," Puck's voice came from outside the open door.

"Puck shut it!"

Sam's eyes looked at her hard. "Do it," his tone was equally as hard and it didn't belie the threat underneath.

"Well you two have to be in agreement on it," Puck said as he snickered and darted around the room.

"What?" Sam was about ready to lose it! "Agreement on what?"

"Sex magic takes two buck-o," Shi said with a satisfied smirk on her face. She finally had the hunter. There would be no way in hell he would agree to have sex with her, a Sidhe, a monster to free his brother in time to hunt. No he would hunt alone or she could help him. But then he might gank her ass on principle once it was done and he was sure his brother would wake up.

"Fine," Sam said as he began to unbutton his shirt.

"I still need to consent," she said. Screwing a mortal wasn't the worst thing a Sidhe could do. Sometimes it could be pleasurable – if the mortal was strong enough, warrior enough. Hunters could fall into that category so maybe…

By the time his shirt and the tee underneath were off and he was working on getting out of his jeans Puck whispered in her ear. "I'd say that look gives consent." He was laughing at the OH WOW expression on her face.

"Uh, yeah. Now get the hell out of here and don't you dare come knocking."

He vanished out of the room with a shut of the door. Once outside he high fived Tat. Shi was always so uptight with a stick up her ass. She needed to let off steam and things were going just the way they had planned it. One night with the hunter and they wouldn't have to endure two more weeks of her serious attitude. She might even let them summon other Sidhe and have a proper orgy if she was more relaxed.

* * *

TBC - Now the fun really begins.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is totally crackfic! I mean PWP on crack with plot bunnies gouging their eyes out fic. All inspired by the truly interesting free downloads at Amazon for the Kindle. A big thank you to crazybookworm95 for reviewing! Hope you're enjoying the free download collections and limited time promotions._

_This chapter is inspired by __Kiss me Deadly, The Accidental Demon Slayer, __and __Eternal Pleasure _(_it's only inspiration because I'm still not sure what the book was about except dinosaurs in human form that were actually demons gods – maybe, but only wanted to mate and stop the Mayan calendar from running out oh and there were vampires and werewolves). So I'm not crazy._

Rating: M (sex, language)

* * *

Tat and Puck were watching Shi and Sam trying to work sex magic and it wasn't going well. One key element for sex magic to work, besides consent, was love or some feeling involved besides lust and it just wasn't there for those two. So Tat decided to take matters into her own hands and cast a love spell on the quick without the preparation or proper ingredients needed to make it go smoothly. Of course nothing _bad_ would come from a half cocked love spell cast by a kinky fairy.

Sam had removed the bronze cuff so Shi had her strength back, which was good. However there just wasn't anything besides a gorgeous Greek god style body, with long hair and green eyes to draw her in. Not saying that wasn't enough, in most cases it would be fine but Tat had worked strong magic on Dean and it would take more than lust to break the spell. Shi saw the love spell coming toward them, shimmering like some tricked out pixie high on her own pixie dust.

"Stop. Get away." She started batting at the air trying to push the glittery spell away.

Sam being ever the gentleman rolled off her. They hadn't started anything yet just some kissing and petting and to be honest it wasn't great at all. But he didn't know what it would be like to have sex with a Sidhe but shouldn't it be more fireworks and all? She wasn't bound by mortal constraints.

"Not you," she yelled at him and turn his head so he could see the spell. "That."

"What's that?"

"That is a love spell."

It was too late, it had a hold on them.

Who would have thought a mortal could be just as good in bed as any immortal she had bedded in her long Sidhe life? Sam was hungry, having denied himself so long from the pleasures of the flesh. That was how Tat's spells worked; they took the deep down yearning and longings of the body and manifested themselves into sheer sexual energy. So since Sam had denied himself so long and Shi had denied herself even longer hunger was out of control.

She ran her hands across his broad chest and down to his perfect six-pack abs. Sam was resting against the headboard of his bed letting Shi rub him down. So far she had avoided anything below the waist, pity. His head flew back and hit the headboard hard when her hand caressed the tip of his cock. Her hands ran down his length to cup his balls. His head hit the headboard again as she gently kneaded them, her other hand moved up and down his shaft.

Well this wasn't bad at all. Sam's chest was smooth even though his skin was marked with scars. If they had more time she would have loved to ask him about how he got each and everyone of them. As is she stopped her ministrations below the waist and began to kiss each scar. She spent time on his nipples and that sent him over the edge. His hands threaded through her hair and he pulled her up to him. The kiss was hungry. Lips, teeth, tongue all struggling to take control. She bit his bottom lip, it got her tongue inside him. If he could pull her into deeper he would have. All he wanted was her, in every possible way. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it was just the effects of the love spell but damn it he was going almost animalistic!

He rolled her over. She was still wearing that god awful sheath dress or was it a burial shroud? Whatever it was it had to go. He pulled the straps of the dress down. He didn't mean to rip it but it was flimsy material. Another yank and it ripped apart. That was pretty disastrous, luckily he didn't have to deal with underwear.

"Much better," he growled as he broke the kiss momentarily.

"That was my only change of clothes you oaf!"

"I'll lend you some of mine."

"You're a foot taller than me and at least 50 pounds more."

Were all Sidhe so annoying when having sex? He really didn't want any other Sidhe besides the one underneath him but it might be handy to know for the future. All he could think about was Shi, that damn love spell! And there was one thing that would shut all women up, mortal or immortal. It was about time to see if he still had it. He kissed and nipped and sucked all the way down, only stopping the heat-filled kisses to spread Shi's legs apart.

"Yikes!" She said as his tongue dipped inside her. She could have sworn he snickered. And why shouldn't he…you have some hot, studly, tight ass hunter in a love spell you don't say 'Yikes' when his tongue does super wonderful, almost sinful stuff to your body! What was she a young naïve banshee? She began to believe there was no word in her or his language to describe the sensation running through her. Damn Tat's spell!

His warm breath was like a caress and he must be doing something right because the banshee was whimpering. Much better than chastising him for being a mere mortal. Sam was needing this, needing to let go, to surrender to the inner lust that had consumed him from the moment he saw her in the diner. Where the hell did that thought come from he thought momentarily stunned by it? Had to be the spell thinking for him. A half whimper, half scream brought him quickly back to the matter at hand.

His tongue was joined by a finger and she thought she would fall off the bed! Damn sex with mortals could be good! Tongue, fingers, mouth over and over again and just when she thought she would lose it he would stop – which elicited a demanding moan from the banshee. Then continue again licking, sucking – oh! She managed to think enough to realize that she wanted him now. Pulling him up to her she wrapped her legs around his waist. Yeah, he was hard and ready but not before protection.

"FYI, there's no such thing as magical protection," she said matter of factly. "I don't know where that things been and you don't know where I've been so wrap it up."

Sam got the hint but was reluctant to get off such a warm body. He thought she would be cold to the touch since basically she was dead but she was warm and radiated a smell that was delicious. She bucked under him and he quickly got up and tore through his brother's bag. Victory! Now which one to chose? _Her Pleasure, His Pleasure, Both Pleasure, _that one sounded good. He ripped it open and rolled it down and was back on top of her in under 15 seconds. New world record.

He kissed her hard and she ground her body against him. The tip of him was barley inside her and he couldn't hold in any longer. Shi gripped his shoulders and matched him thrust for thrust. She was not one to be on the bottom for long. That was just not how this was going to go. Without breaking the rhythm (they were both warriors after all) she flipped him over and began to ride. To get her point across that this went both ways she pulled his hands over his head and used her considerable strength to hold them there. While their bodies worked in tandem her mouth worked over his chest, and nipples.

Sam was enjoying the hell out this but he wanted to end with his favorite position so gaining his strength he rolled her onto her back. "Roll over on your stomach." It wasn't a command it was more of a pleading. "I promise you won't regret it."

Shi was beginning to think there was nothing she would regret about this night. Other than it would have to end in a few hours…pity. But he was promising something amazing, she wasn't going to argue. In fact she was past arguing about half an hour ago.

Oh shit he was right! She wasn't regretting it at all. This angle was perfect! And his warm, sweaty weight on top of her was sensuous. She felt safe, protected, loved. No, wait that was just the spell, but she did feel safe and protected.

Every thrust hit just the perfect spot, she was going to come any second now. He could feel her inside walls contracting around him. He thought it was impossible for her to milk him any tighter but she was doing it! He wanted her to go first but as it turned out they both went together. Sam collapsed on her, not worrying that she couldn't support his weight. He kissed the back of her neck, her shoulders and back. Like him she had scars too, lots of them. He wondered how that was possible being immortal. Didn't matter now though.

Both were enjoying the afterglow of amazing sex when a sound from the bed beside them broke them of their contemplation. Dean was beginning to come out of his coma.

"We've done something right," she said as she rolled him off of her. "Now we just wait for it to simmer a bit and then he should be awake and ready to hunt. That's assuming Tat doesn't get to him again."

Well that was great. Dean would be ready to hunt but Sam wondered if he would be able to even walk to the bathroom to clean up without falling to his knees. He was spent in more ways than one. He looked over to Shi who was getting up and she seemed fine.

"I didn't do something right if you can still walk after that," he was only slightly joking.

"I'm immortal. I recover quicker." No sooner than she had spoken she was on the floor. Her legs wobbly and her body not wanting to get out of the bed.

Sam laughed as she climbed back into bed. The look on her face though made him stop.

"What's wrong?" He couldn't have hurt her could he?

"You're good, I'll give you that." She was in his arms where she belonged. Oh crap, she realized the love spell was defective. She belonged to no one. Tat was going to die when she got a hold of her!

He was not going to let her go. This felt right. But there was no way it was, just the spell. Anyway he needed to clean up before his brother woke up. So he managed his strength and took both him and Shi to the shower. While the water was warming up the love spell hit them again. This was going to turn into a marathon session if it didn't wear off soon!

Dean was coming out of his sex induced coma when he saw the pretty, pretty fairy over him. His smile returned as she ran her cool hands over his chest. She was blond, busty, and had a wicked tongue on her with a piercing. The things she could do with that piercing – wow!

Having been with Siobhan all her life she knew when her friend was in a good mood. And even after the awesome sex Shi wasn't in the good mood Tat and Puck had hoped for. So they were just going to have to go again. And watching them finally get it on had made her horny again and Dean Winchester...well Dean was all that and a bag of cookies. Delicious double-stuffed cream filled cookies at that! He was awake so now it was time for round two.

* * *

TBC - Dean's turn


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, so maybe I'm not creative enough to write a blowjob scene well. It seems pretty cut and dry so apologies in advance if this one (oh my god no pun intended) sucks. This lovely plot has the bunnies going all __Watership Down __on each other. I'll be doing more reading of free books this coming week and can't wait to see what the plot bunnies command next._

_The inspiration is from __Collision Course__ which was a limited time promotion. Actually it's among the better ones I've read and is well… this warning comes from Amazon itself: (_Warning: Explicit male/male sex scenes involving extra penetration, toys, and spanking.) _So this chapter is not that extreme…believe me…but it is about a kink fairy and the things she does to Dean. Enjoy…but don't gouge your eyes out – Dean doesn't want to part with his knife and Sam already tried in season 3 after seeing his brother with the double mint twins._

Rating: M (oral sex, language, use of toys, sex)

* * *

The phrase that came to his mind with the kinky, gorgeous fairy was lewd and lascivious. God she was hot! She had fucked him into a coma the first meeting they had and now she was back for round 2 and his dick was already giving her a standing ovation. Tat was straddling his hips, bending down she began to kiss and suck at the skin on his neck, his ears, his chest, his nipples, his stomach, and when she got to the cut of above his hip she sucked so hard he knew he was going to have a bruise. But god damn! It was just like bottle rockets shooting under his skin, through his balls and dick, up his spine and making his head explode! All he could do was gasp and moan and put his hands on her long, blond, luscious hair and push her down to his straining cock.

Men were all about getting off with their dicks in a soft, warm mouth. Luckily Tatianna was specialized in blow jobs. Hell she was specialized in anything and everything. How many warriors, shapeshifters, fairies, Sidhe, gods, and mortals of both sexes had she burned to the ground in debauchery? Hundreds? Thousands? Probably more than a thousand…she never got tired of bringing them to their primal urges. Dean Winchester she had to admit to herself was the prize of all prizes. He was sex on a stick to quote a witch she once knew. Muscular and sculpted, handsome features, great ass, strong legs, and above average length and thickness.

"Delicious," she said as she finally went down on him.

"FUC..K" and then a moan let her know she was doing it right.

As she noted before Dean was above average thick which made her stretch her jaw and groan in appreciation. It had been a long time since she had something that worthy in her mouth and she was going to make Dean scream.

The tongue piercing was an added bonus. He had done some kinky things but he couldn't remember ever having a girl with a piercing run it up and down his dick. God! What a sensation! He jerked and bucked under her sinful licks and long swirls. Her tongue curved to utilize the stud in her tongue. Dean's breath was becoming quick gasps. Once she worked the piercing around the rim and then laid the stud into his slit with pressure that was just right Dean jerked and removed one hand from her head and crammed his fist into his mouth to stifle the "FUCK" that was threatening to explode from his throat.

If he wasn't going to be still she would just have to anchor him. She put her hands on his thighs to hold them down and completely took Dean in. Tat bobbed and hummed and lapped and Dean's breaths became rapid and shallow and every muscle in his body seemed to jerk. He didn't know if he could hold out much longer and then her mouth was off his dick and onto his balls.

"OH SWEET CHRIST! FUCK…FUCK…FUCK…" His mind was on the verge of shutting down! He had both hands on her head again as she lapped and rolled his balls in her mouth and then lapped at the spot behind the sac. He was so close but she wasn't going to give him release just yet. She raised up and took Dean's mouth and using the same strokes she used on his dick she started on his tongue. The piercing adding to the excitement. No matter how much he wanted inside her she was the one in control and he was totally and utterly screwed.

Every man be he straight, gay, or bi secretly loved to have his asshole licked and stimulated. She hadn't met one who would refuse to have the sensitive area tenderly caressed by tongue, finger, dildo, anal beads, or dick. Since she didn't have a dick she would have to use a toy and like a Trickster god she could produce things out of thin air. Without Dean seeing what she was doing she conjured a nice set of black, slick anal beads. They were small enough to not stretch the young man too much. He was straight as far as she could tell but she was going to open him up to new horizons.

He knew once again he was screwed when she broke out with a devious smile. "Roll over," she said with a smile that let him know he was going to be screaming in a few minutes. He obeyed and was on his stomach in a second.

Tat spread his legs open and lovingly caressed his ass. What an ass! Tight, firm, sculpted, just ready for her touch. Every last sane thought in Dean's mind faded away as the stud on Tat's tongue began to rim him. Licking and pushing gently at his hole. HOLY HELL! He jerked and his poor dick was trying desperately to fuck anything, which unfortunately was the sheet below him.

"OH SHIT!" He moaned into the covers. She had drove inside him with her tongue. God if this was how good it felt he would make sure from here on out he found a girl with a piercing! Just as he thought he was about to come into the sheets she stopped and Dean's world fell apart. Until…what the fuck?

He felt something cool and slick slide down his spine and his crack. "I'll go easy on you tiger," she said as she opened the lid to lube.

Where the hell did she get lube from? Then his mind began to work again and he vaguely remembered his brother having sex with someone. Remembered Sam going through his bag. Tat's fingers worked inside him and he jerked again.

The moans let her know Dean Winchester was hers. Once he was ready she pressed the first bead against his muscle and pressed it gently in. To his surprise it didn't hurt like he thought it would. He barely stretched to let them in. Wait them? Another bead pushed inside him. After a few of them were in him they pressed into his prostate and he lost complete control.

Good thing she was stronger than him and a dom because Dean was going to fucking lose his mind and she was waiting for it. Once she got the fourth bead in she let her finger follow inside and rolled one of the balls around his prostate in a rhythm that made Dean fuck the sheets. However as he thrust his dick against the rough sheets the beads fucked him. It was the most intense sensation he had ever experienced! Tat rolled him onto his back and grabbed his lonely and hard dick with her hand and began to jack him off.

She knew he was about to lose it so she let him roll her over and get on top. Unlike Shi there was no way in hell a mortal could give her anything so she didn't feel the need for protection. However Dean wrapped his dick, just as he did before. Dean lifted Tat's hips and pressed in smoothly. How he managed to keep his composure he didn't know but god damn she was so tight and warm and he soon began to thrust like his life depended on it! Who knew, maybe it did.

Again every thrust into her pushed the beads against his prostrate and OMG! He was fucking and being fucked at the same time. "JESUS!" He said as his breath became quicker.

Dean just started pumping harder and faster making her jump forward a little every time their hips met. He pulled her up onto him and she rode him until his head thrashed back and he screamed with his orgasm, shuttered and fell on top of her panting and moaning and was he crying?

If he was crying she had done something right. She smiled deviously as she brought her arms around him and hugged him to her. She probably scared him for life now but he had enjoyed himself so much and she had enjoyed him equally as much. All was good.

* * *

TBC – shower scene maybe? Sorry for scarring you all for life ;) We'll see what inspiration comes form the books. thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

_Shower scene. Watching the Supernatural marathon so not paying much attention to detail. I've not read any e-erotica lately. Enjoy._

Rating: M (sex)

* * *

Shower sex was tricky. Not only did the pair have to contend with water pressure, water temperature, cramped spaces, and slippery tile, but the pair had to maneuver into odd positions depending on only each other to keep steady. And when you added the fact that one of the partners was a foot taller than the other and things just got downright precarious. However Sam Winchester was strong as he was tall and he was feeling the effects of the love spell – which made him only want Shi more.

The water was warm and the droplets saturated their hair making Sam's shaggy mane fall into his eyes and he shook his head to get it out of the way. Shi's long black hair snaked down her back. The shower stall was small but that only added to the intimacy as their bodies once again came together in an intimate hug. Shi wrapped her left leg around his waist. Sam placed his hand under her thigh to keep her steady as he slipped inside her. With his other hand he began to caress Shi's face and run his fingers through her hair. Somehow she managed to reach down and fondle his balls. Sam bit back a moan.

They were so close and personal that Shi actually forgot that there was a love spell in play. This felt so right, so amazing! He was slowly going in and out of her and if he kept up the slow, wonderfully torturous pace she would be begging the hunter to fuck her harder. The kissing was passionate and as it deepened he got faster and harder inside her. Just what she had been craving! Sam loved having Shi under his control. He was going to drive her insane with pleasure! All he wanted was to give her pleasure. He had had flings in the past, mostly it was needy sex. Now he had time to do it right. He bent his right leg so it was hitting her g spot, Shi immediately began to grind her sensitive spot against it. It was pure Heaven! They were too occupied to realize that during the sex the bathtub stopper had been pressed down and water filled the tub. It was only when the water was up to Sam's mid calf that he broke the kiss and much to Shi's dismay pulled out of her to unplug the drain.

Shi had an ideal, plus she was pissed off that Sam pulled out of her and decided to get some payback. The water in the tub would be perfect for other positions she wanted to try.

"Don't," she said softly as she gently removed his hand from the plug. "They're several things I would like to try."

Sam stood back up and placed his hands on her head and pulled her into a kiss. "At your service," he said as he turned off the shower and let the spout fill the tub a little bit more.

The tub water was waist-high when they sat down, which was perfect. Unfortunately Sam was too tall to stretch his legs out in the tub but that was all the better. With bent legs the positions could be even more intense. Sam rested his back against the cold tub back. She smiled seductively as she straddled his lap. However he was surprised when she turned away from him. He had a wonderful view of her ample ass and his hands began to caress it gently.

She slowly lowered herself onto his cock. The lower she got the higher his hands went until he was massaging her back, shoulders, and neck. Sam began to mouth over her neck, and shoulders as she finally lowered herself completely onto him. He was kissing, sucking, and biting her neck, and back as he began rubbing her breasts. Pulling and tugging on nipples and then massaging the perfect handfuls. Shi leaned forward and rested on her hands. He thought he would explode inside her immediately but he managed to calm himself down. Sam was sad the he had nothing to kiss and suck, but he managed to get some marks on her before she leaned over. He held on to her thighs as Shi began to ride him. She was steering the Sam Winchester ship and began to speed up and go deeper to make sure she was getting maximum pleasure. And by the gruff snorts coming out of her hunter he was getting maximum pleasure as well.

"Going…going….oh god," Sam screamed out as he bent over and bit into her shoulder to stifle the scream that was coming!

Shi didn't want him to come just yet so she stopped riding him and much to Sam's amazement managed to twist around until she was facing him. She was still inside him but not moving. She kissed him and then let her mouth run down his jawline and back up to take his ear between her teeth and gently bit while blowing a breathy moan into it. Sam moaned and his hands came up onto her shoulders to push her down onto his aching cock, he had to have motion soon. Shi wrapped her legs around his back and he wrapped his around hers. They held onto each other tightly as Shi began to sway back and forth. Sam nor Shi had ever felt such a connection with lovers as this position was supplying. They began to kiss and nibble on each others ears and neck.

Sam came first and Shi rode him a little longer until she also had an orgasm. If this sex magic didn't wake Dean up then he didn't know what would.


End file.
